


Selfish Desire has No Moral Boundary

by Cb_w, Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Instagram Celebrity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, MFM threesome, OT3, Possessiveness, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy - Sugar Baby, Sugar dating, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, altering blowjob, blowjob, degrading, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: Neon has always had a crush on Kurapika, however, he always gave her a cold shoulder. But when Neon's family goes through financial trouble and gets Chrollo as sugar daddy, Kurapika becomes worried. He catches them red-handed in her apartment. He's about to leave when Chrollo starts to mock and challenge him. Of course, Kurapika, with his ego at stake, takes up the challenge to prove to Chrollo that he’s not the only man that could pleasure her. However, Chrollo is determined to win Neon’s affections.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Numbkid : I had fun writing this with Cb_w! If anyone is wondering why I haven't updated other ongoing fics/requests, it's because co-writing short fics is so much easier. I am forever grateful for Cb_w's hard work and always being understanding whenever I'm busy with school stuff. This OT3 is the best, I hope you guys enjoy it! Buckle up for a saucy threesome!
> 
> Cb_w : Thank you so much Numbkid for your hard work! Toast for OT3!!! We did it! We wrote their dynamic and sexual tension into existence! Please make sure to check our OT3 dynamic tumblr post linked at the end of the work, we dissected their dynamic and talked a lot of it!

Kurapika stared at his phone with furrowed eyebrows. The contrast between his dark dorm room and the brightness of his phone was not what’s straining his eyes. But rather, a disgruntling short Instagram story video of Neon with a black-haired man in the club was the one that was ruining his mood. 

It’s been two weeks since Neon last contacted him. He is usually the one replying to her with a short “Okay” or whatever simple answer she’s seeking. Now, he found himself rather lonely without the spam of her messages. It all started to happen when the mutual follow between the man named Chrollo and her began. No more “What’s up” or “Where are you going this week?” from Neon. Nothing. Instead, the girl frequently posted Chrollo’s gifts and their dates together, almost every day. 

Even now, she just posted another short video of her and Chrollo toasting their glass together. Checking Chrollo’s Instagram profile, he seems to be posting the same scene from a different angle. Luxurious bar, V.I.P. table, and expensive drinks. They seem to be flexing their questionable relationship happily. Drunk in love and whiskey. 

“Fuck!”

Without realising it, Kurapika has thrown his phone to the wall in frustration. The screen cracked like  _ spider webs _ .

“Aye… call me ladies!” his roommate yelled as he opened the door. Leorio’s smile dropped when he saw Kurapika standing, his eyes shining red in the dark room like an angry dragon in a cave. 

“Wait… what…” Leorio looked around and saw the mess, “hey! What did you do to your phone? You broke your phone, man…” When Kurapika stayed rooted on the floor, Leorio picked up the damaged phone and saw that the screen displayed Neon’s profile. He set it on a table. 

Leorio went to check Neon’s social media profile on his own phone. “Damn… looks like Neon is dating someone fancy, or so I’ve heard,” he was scrolling through Neon’s posts, “looks like an older guy too. She has a sugar daddy, perhaps? She did say she had issues with paying her student loans. Looks like she’s over you, huh?” 

Kurapika glared at him, “shut up!” he hissed. 

“Wait, calm down. Why are you so pissed? I thought you didn’t like her?” Leorio questioned, a little confused. 

“Who said I like her?” he huffed, “who in their right mind would want a pretentious girl who targets older men for their pockets, instead of working hard for money?” 

“On top of that, letting obscene comments be posted on her profile just like that,” Kurapika continued. Her new activities with Chrollo have lured suspicions from random anonymous accounts claiming they must be sleeping together now. 

He remembered it wasn’t long before he complained about inappropriate comments on her Instagram pictures...

* * *

“Found you!” 

Kurapika was scrolling on his phone when Neon quickly noticed his figure and sat next to him on the park bench. She playfully surprised him by shaking his shoulder, expecting an annoyed reaction from him.

Instead of getting the reaction she always found adorable, the blonde young man just turned his head and gave her a cold stare.

“ _ I wanna lick your nipples and suck them-”  _ he said in a monotonous tone.

“Huh?”

“Do you find what I said just now inappropriate? Those kinds of comments are flooding on your newest photo.” he showed his phone screen before putting it back in his pocket. Neon recognized the picture. It was her in a low-cut tee promoting a new collection from a clothing brand.

“Riiight?” she raised her tone in confusion. What’s wrong with showing a little bit of skin and cleavage? Showcasing the brand’s new collection was the point of her post anyway.

“Why don’t you just delete the photo or disable the comments? Your profile comments section is like a trash bin.”

“Oh,” she continued, “I can’t do that, Kurapika. Those are harmless, and they add traffic to my profile. You know, I’m a trusted influencer. My followers need transparency.”

“Have you actually read what they wrote? Do you know how bad it is?” he only reacted with scepticism, starting to take that her fame is more important than her dignity.

“Ummm, just a few,” she pouted, “but that doesn’t matter. My market is girls around the same age as me.” 

“Is that so...” he rolled his eyes, showing discontent to her insensible reaction. 

* * *

"News stated her family is having financial trouble. But that shouldn't be that bad. She's just being played," Kurapika said in a confident tone.

Leorio just raised his eyebrow. His roommate surely had a lot to say regarding something that is none of his business.

* * *

The day is tense, and the night is young. As a young man himself, Chrollo never had a plan to become a sugar daddy. He was just excited to spend alone time with the girl he was enamored with and observed keenly since their random encounter in the club months ago. 

Luckily, he soon found out that the infamous Nostrade family was in financial trouble, leaving the girl weak to financial temptation. Though Neon admitted she had her eyes on someone else already, their instant chemistry led them to a more exciting arrangement: one where they exchange material goods with sex. 

“This one suits you better, kitten,” Chrollo admired the bell choker around Neon’s slim neck. The bell rang when she swiftly turned her head in his direction. 

“You just bought me this diamond necklace, Chrollo. Why do you want me to change it so soon?” She protested while putting back the necklace to its original velvet box, guided by the car’s interior lights. 

“You can wear it when you’re with your friends.” he leaned closer to part her hair and started kissing her ear, “but now, you’re with me.” 

As he kissed her, the bell rang faintly like a melody. The diamond necklace is only a part of their deal, as his preference was always the bell choker. There was something very satisfying when he gets to hear the bell ring as violently as it can. 

The sight of an uncomfortable passerby catching a glimpse of them in the parking lot prompted the girl to stop him instantaneously. “They can see us here,” she whispered.

“I wish they could see us  _ everywhere _ ,” Chrollo smirked. He knew she just agreed to be his property on bed and that he was just some sort of escape or shortcut for her. Still, the arrangement felt a little unfair if she had to hide their mutual interest from the public’s eyes. 

* * *

Chrollo’s penthouse is only a several minutes ride. Despite its luxurious interior and exclusive space, the whole room remained messy and unorganized. Two similar traits that Neon shared with him since her family could no longer afford to pay the housemaids. The bedroom was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the sweet scent of strawberry lube.

“It’s so good...” she squealed as he pulled the round beads from her ass gently. The trembling choker bell rhymed with her moanings. The unconventional practice she detested, in the beginning, has spun her head with pleasure, making her wet.

“You do like my new toys very much, huh?” his rock hard dick aching, he just can’t help feeling amused seeing his new toys inside of his  _ living,  _ favourite toy. 

Every night, it gets harder for Neon to keep Kurapika in her mind. No matter how much she tried to imagine him, Chrollo is just too different. Every move, every whim, and with each pleasure offered, nothing she could reject from him. Also, it’s not like she had any choices, to begin with.

Life, as they know it. No free lunch and no free necklace. At the end of the day, both have little patience in getting what they want.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, sugar. Is this the boy you always talk about?”

Neon shifted her gaze to Chrollo’s phone to find Kurapika’s account on the screen.

“Yes, it’s him. What’s wrong?”

“This boy keeps checking our insta-stories,” he laughed, “seems like he’s intrigued to join our fun.”

The mocking tone in Chrollo’s laugh gave her an uncanny feeling. What would Kurapika say if he were to find out her and Chrollo’s beneficial relationship?

“I didn’t know you’re into pretty boys,” he teased, but Neon just sighed and stared out the window.

“Are our fun nights and the gifts I’m buying for you not sufficient? I doubt this boy could even provide half of what I’m giving you,” he continued. He scrolled down Kurapika’s tagged photos, intrigued to know more of Neon’s interest. 

She bit her lip, pouting, “stop it, will you?” 

Neon was uncomfortable with the way Chrollo was taunting her and criticising her target of attraction. She couldn’t find Chrollo’s jealous reaction as cute, knowing his mischievous and unpredictable nature. 

* * *

The blonde young man finally found the face he’s been looking for. The same face was shown with Chrollo’s living room as the background in her latest Instagram story this morning. Only a small part of the room is shown, but Kurapika is sharp enough to notice that, having observed one of Chrollo’s posts.

The Department of Forensic and Medicolegal building is unfamiliar to him. But he knew he could always find her here. After seeing Neon spent the whole night in Chrollo’s place, he just can’t help feeling curious and worried about what happened between them.

“Kurapika? Why are you here?” she gave an unusual smile upon seeing him, peculiar compared to the ones she always gave him.

“Are you dating that guy from the club?” 

Her heart lurched. The disapproving tone from Kurapika made her nervous. 

“No, he’s just a good friend.”

“You spent a whole night in a  _ good  _ friend’s place? What kind of girl are you now?” he emphasized his suspicion.

“How do you know about that?” she gasped, not expecting Kurapika would notice the details in the background.

“Anyway, I’m getting late for something, I gotta go. We’ll talk another time~!” she quickened her pace, but he was fast enough to grab her wrist. 

“No. We need to talk,” he said sternly. His grip was firm. 

She tried to scurry away from him, “what? Let me go!” 

“Do you know there are rumours that his company is guilty of money laundering and investment fraud? They have been under scrutiny from law enforcement for years, but they always find a way to slip through because of loopholes,” he informed, “he’s a thief. He’s a criminal. You shouldn’t mix around with a person like that.” 

She was so convinced that he would not be bothered by her dating life, given that he had never shown any interest in her. Yet, his concern was painfully obvious. His eyes were burning red in frustration, the very eyes that she had always adored. She should be touched that he finally acknowledged her, but she was too angry at all the times he gave her the cold shoulder. 

_ Why now? _ \- She bitterly thought. 

She swatted his grip away, albeit painfully. “Stop accusing someone baselessly, will you?” she said. 

“I know your family is having a difficult time, but you shouldn’t be in a shady relationship just to get some money. The school helps students with financial crises via schemes and grants. You should do that instead,” he suggested, his tone slightly milder. 

She wanted to roll her eyes at his self-righteous and patronising attitude. His pragmatic trait that she adored about him is giving her a headache now. “Ugh. Why do you care? It’s my life, who do you think you are? You’re not my father!” she said in disgust. She walked quickly and got inside Chrollo’s car. 

Kurapika gave a quick disdainful look towards the car’s direction, his eyes still glowing in red. The black-haired man in the car replied with a smirk. Kurapika could not see through the dim windows, but he knew that the man was giving a smug look. He clenched his fists, preparing to walk towards the car and drag the man just to give him a sucker punch. 

Melody, a fellow classmate who happened to be walking by and sensing the tension, shook her head in discouragement. Her hand gestured for Kurapika to calm down. 

_ Right. I shouldn’t make a scene on school grounds _ \- Kurapika composed himself and his eyes returned to their neutral state. 

* * *

“Having boy problems, sugar?” Chrollo asked in a low-key mocking tone to Neon, having to witness the scene between her and Kurapika. She sat back on the car seat, with her arms crossed and frowning. 

“You didn’t tell me he’s an ethnic minority too. Those eyes are really something. He seems like a typical teenage boy - hot-headed, possessive, domineering, think he’s so smart… He’s the type that seems easy to get riled up. This should be fun,” Chrollo muttered, driving the car impatiently. He could not believe that this was the boy that Neon always thought of so highly. Is that really the guy that kept Neon from reciprocating his feelings for her?

“Stop… whatever you’re planning…” Neon mumbled. He only gave her a cryptic smile, which made her slightly anxious. 

* * *

_ “Looking hot, kitten.” _

Neon pinned Chrollo’s comment before pinching his nose, “pinned it. Are you satisfied now?”

“You could’ve done it sooner,” he snuggled to her neck and hugged her shoulder while she rested her back on his chest. Violent crash sound effects from action movies are playing in the background.

Neon refused when Chrollo first made the specific request, considering Kurapika’s complaints regarding her Instagram comments. But once he showed up with something new on her wish list, she knew he wouldn’t want to hear any excuse.  Chrollo always knew what she wanted, and she liked it. 

“It’s just a comment. Why does it matter so much?” she giggled before slowly releasing her new phone to the bed. The shiny new phone made her horny, and her hand slipped into his short pants to grope his crotch lightly. 

“Naughty girl,” Chrollo reacted, amused by her surprise.

“I want you to be mine,” he continued, “not just behind this closed door.”

“But I’m already yours. And I want you inside me now.” Neon answered in a flirty tone while placing her lips on his. She squeezed his hardened dick harder while she undressed.

“Does your pretty friend know about it, though?” Chrollo smiled. The sudden mention of Kurapika just made her break a sudden cold sweat.

“He has nothing to do with us,” she withdrew from him.

“Then why did you stop? I thought you wanted me.” he gave her a taunting smile while taking off his short pants, showing his erect dick, “don’t fret, kitten. Now, ride me, and I won’t mention him anymore.”

“Promise me,” she scowled as she impatiently slid his cock in her pussy. Feeling anxious, the lack of lubrication left a burning sensation, and she moaned lightly when he pressed her clit.

Chrollo admired the pleasured yet worried look of the young girl on top of him. He disliked the blonde boy, but her expression always changed whenever he was mentioned. 

That fact alone made Chrollo curious about what expression she would put on when having sex with her long-time crush. 

* * *

The spider web crack on Kurapika’s phone did not make the words on the screen any less clear.

_ “Looking hot, kitten.” _

He sighed, even throwing his phone won’t do any justice to the frustration he felt.

_ Kitten?  _ What kind of pet name is that? No matter how many times Neon threw herself at him, Kurapika never once disrespected her by calling her an inappropriate pet-name such as that. Could the comments on her profile be true, that they have slept together?

_ And what’s with the pinned comment? Aren’t they just friends? Or are they something else now? _

Staring at the blank ceiling of his room, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead. 

Has he acted too cold to her?

Since when did that junkie-looking guy replace him in Neon’s life? Indeed, her lifestyle and hobby never sat right with him, but he always cared for her. 

_ “Are you going somewhere tomorrow?” _

He stared at the screen for minutes, feeling stupid for sending her the message first. Even worse, the message was not seen yet.

The reply he’s been waiting for finally arrived in the inbox just before he fell asleep. There’s a sense of relief knowing that she’s still excited to see him. Perhaps it’s not too late to tell her that he always cared.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s been a while since I saw your room.” Chrollo hummed as he entered Neon’s dorm room and jumped on her pastel bed, “even all our stuff is still here.”

“I will meet Kurapika after his class at 4PM. Make yourself at home, kay?” The girl sat next to him. She had gotten a bad premonition when he insisted on going to her place. He visited her several times before deciding that picking her up to go to his place was more convenient.

“And leave me here waiting for you? _How cruel,_ ” he teased her.

“C’mon Chrollo. He never looked for me first. Maybe he needs help or something,” she sulked.

“I happen to need your help too, and you still have time. A lot of time, actually.” he caressed her thigh, “we can have fun before you go.”

Neon bit her lip. The mental dilemma weighed heavy on her head. A part of her was excited to meet Kurapika. After all, this was the first time he initiated to meet up with her. Yet, Chrollo’s touches were hard to ignore. 

* * *

Kurapika sat in the cafe they were supposed to meet. He tapped his finger on the table impatiently. He stared at his watch _\- it’s 4:20pm, what’s taking her so long? It’s not like this cafe is far from her dorm?_

He stared at his cracked phone. She also had not replied to his messages. _Maybe she forgot? Could something have happened to her? It won’t hurt to check her dorm just in case._

* * *

“Mmm-”

Chrollo let out a deep, pleasured moan, feeling Neon’s hands all over him. Her blouse was off, revealing her bra. They were pink, which complemented her blue hair and skin tone. His hair was already dishevelled, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He pushed her head down, a cue to what he wanted her to do for him. She unzipped his pants. 

She was about to give him what he anticipated when the door squeaked open. Kurapika was at the door, rooted to the ground. Kurapika was visibly shaken - his eyes turning into its familiar red hue that screamed a mixture of emotions: jealousy, disbelief, regret, wrath, and above all, _hurt_. 

His worst nightmare came to life before him. The image in front of him burned his eyes with envy. _So this was what she was doing when she was supposed to meet me?_ The betrayal stabbed his chest. Kurapika caught sight of Chrollo in the corner of his eye, looking all smug with that shit-eating smirk plastered on his face. Kurapika wanted to punch the older man so bad, but his focus was now on Neon. 

Neon was equally shocked, the sense of dread gradually lurking over her. She never wanted Kurapika to discover her in this state, no matter how glaringly obvious it was to him. What would he think of her now? She would lose all respect he had for her - if there was any remnant of it. 

“We were supposed to meet at 4pm, but I guess you have other matters to attend to,” Kurapika broke the deafening silence, preparing to leave. 

“Wait… Kurapika... I can explain-” she stood to stop him from leaving.

“Save your breath. I know what I’m seeing, Neon,” he interrupted her. 

“I’m guessing you're the boy that Neon talked so much about. I’ve heard lots about you,” Chrollo gave a devilish smile. The blonde boy came at the right time, just precisely what he needed to fulfill his curiosity.

“Unlike you, who planned on excluding me in your meeting with Neon. _I don’t mind you joining us.”_ he continued.

“Shut up. You’re not part of this conversation,” Kurapika barked, his eyes still gleaming in scarlet that made his death glare even more threatening. He turned to leave. 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to walk away and let me have all the fun with her? And to think Neon thought so highly of you when you’re just a boy who easily admits defeat,” Chrollo called out. 

“Shut up-”

The black-haired man tried to hold in his laughter, “Or you’re not putting up a fight because you know you had already lost. Because I can pleasure her in a way that you can’t-” 

“I said shut up!” 

“You don’t even dare to challenge my impression of you,” Chrollo said, his voice was soft. Yet, his words were belittling, “but I suppose I can’t expect much from a typical teenage boy. Hot-headed. Impulsive. An obvious virgin. Don’t really know how to handle women. It’s no wonder Neon went to me instead. And you let her slip through your little fingers.” 

Just as Kurapika touched the door handle, Chrollo said to add salt to the wound, “oh, don’t forget to close the door for us.” 

Kurapika paused. His ego itched to take up Chrollo’s challenge. There was no fucking way he’d back down now after getting insulted like that. Shifting his eyes to Neon, he looked at her gloomily, still bitter about her betrayal. The little devil in him screamed to punish her for it. 

Kurapika turned sharply to face him again. “Don’t you ever belittle me,” he replied spitefully. 

“Are you going to prove me wrong?” Chrollo glanced at Neon. The latter looked confused and concerned at the ongoing confrontation between the two men. 

Neon stared at Kurapika anxiously before he suddenly shoved her shoulders. He didn’t mean to hurt her but could not control the urge to express his anger.

“You’re playing rough, huh?” Chrollo caught the girl’s back, who was shunned in his direction.

“That was the first time I touched you.” The blonde sighed in frustration as he came closer to put his hands on her chest, “but that’s not enough, right? That’s why you’re undressed like this.”

Her skin tingled as he lightly groped her chest. The grief in his voice made her feel guilty. Though she always wished for him, this is not the kind of relationship they have.

“S-stop,” Neon anxiously removed his hands. “This is not like you, I think you are just-” 

“Quiet Neon, I have a point to prove to this bastard now-” he shook her arms angrily, noticing Chrollo’s hands are always on Neon’s shoulders. Seeing her not bothered by it just angered Kurapika even more. She seemed comfortable with this messy-looking guy so much.

“Play along, babygirl. Didn’t you always like him?” the black-haired man added as if he’s watching a movie, “I would love to see your new expressions. But of course, that’s only if he could touch you like I do.” 

Hearing Chrollo speak just provoked Kurapika even more. _Touch her like he did?_ So they really have slept together often. Was it the sex that strayed her heart from him? 

“Is this what you want?” he continued in a disappointed tone while groping her chest, revealing her stiff nipples, “I’ve always known you were a _slut._ ” 

Neon just closed her eyes in embarrassment, never expecting Kurapika would catch her red-handed. Yet, every inch of his touch just turned her on even more. 

“Do you think I can’t give it to you?” She felt the bulge in his pants as Kurapika pressed his crotch to her stomach and felt Chrollo’s on her back at the same time.

“Go take what he offered.” Chrollo guided her hand to his dick before shoving her head down and watched her knees bend, “show him a good time, maybe your virgin friend will forgive you.” 

Kurapika just glanced sharply at Chrollo, who had the time to mock him. Still, he quickly shifted his focus to a more exciting view. Looking at Neon, who was shyly opening her mouth for his dick, just gave him an unquenchable thirst. 

She initiated grabbing and sucking him. The way she impatiently ate him out made his heart beat faster. She tasted his dick like it’s the dish she’s been dying to try. Each lick and suck gave him the sensation he never felt before.

Only when the pleasure built in reached the tip of his dick, he pulled away and directed her head to Chrollo’s.

“How unexpected. And here I thought you would mind sharing.” Chrollo pushed his dick into her mouth while making a surprised remark. Seemed like his new friend discovered his plan all along.

 _How funny._ Kurapika scoffed, knowing that if he burst anytime now, he would have to feel humiliated watching Chrollo, the man he despised, doing Neon all by himself later.

“Just like you, I am doing this for my own entertainment,” he pushed her head deeper to Chrollo’s dick without hiding his angry tone. The unexpected pleasure of reaching her throat got Chrollo squeezing his eyes, not estimating his new friend would play better than expected.

Kurapika only planned to do it once before the victorious feeling of being in control made him repeat several times, fastening her and Chrollo’s deep throat pace repeatedly. He started to see why Chrollo was so eager to have this arrangement, seeking the pleasure that was so animalistic.

“Easy, tiger,” Chrollo laughed when the deepthroat stopped because Neon coughed, “if this is how you treat Neon, then no wonder she’s unable to resist a guy like me.” 

“Come here,” he guided the girl’s hip to sit onto her bed. “Let’s make you feel good.”

Neon hesitantly glanced at Kurapika, still unsure of what they’re doing. But when Chrollo’s lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and gave in to the gentle deep kiss. Though they only know each other for a short time, being with him always makes her feel relaxed. Kurapika watched in bitter jealousy upon seeing them kiss like lovers.

Chrollo touched her chin gently and directed her to Kurapika, who sat on the other side. His gaze only met hers for a second before they finally savored their very first kiss with eyes shut. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, he kissed her roughly and impatiently. Still feeling furious because he didn’t kiss her earlier.

Chrollo just enjoyed his time watching them being agitated and restless, having lust and yearning took over shamelessly. He joined them by nibbling on her earlobe and breathing softly into her ear. 

The dark-haired man softly fondled her breast as Kurapika followed to slip beneath her skirt. He impatiently slipped his middle finger into her, feeling the first-time tight and warm sensation that compelled him to dig deeper. 

“It hurts…” Neon moaned as she felt another finger shoved into her, breaking their kiss. Her distressed huff caused Kurapika’s heart to thump with guilt. He couldn’t tell whether the guilt is caused by caressing her in the wrong manner or wanting to hear more of her pained expression. 

“Are you hurt, kitten?” Chrollo’s silky voice grabbed her attention. His thumb circled her nipple and gave pleasure that complimented the pain she felt. “Seems like your pretty friend doesn’t know you the way I do.” 

“I do know more of Neon,” the blonde pulled his fingers out while reacting coldly to Chrollo’s sharp condescending gaze towards him, “you just know how to take advantage of her.”

“That’s funny because that never bothered our fun and intimate nights,” Chrollo’s words hit Kurapika like a splash of icy cold acid.

“Is it true, Neon? That he knows more, and that I know nothing of you?” the black-haired continued. His gentle tone was now full of threats, and his thumb pinched her nipple slowly, causing her to shriek.

“No answer?” he mercilessly pinched and twisted her nipple before reaching her skirt, “we’ll find the answer this way then.”

Her face flustered as they pulled up her skirt to her stomach and stripped her panties, exposing her wet pussy. The drools from her pussy stuck to her soaked panties. Never it occurred to Neon that she would be naked in front of two guys that she likes at the same time. Neon bit her lips, increasingly anxious - she already had an inkling of what the two were up to. 

“Seems like our girl needs punishment,” Chrollo sighed, wishing for a good show to happen. 

Despite not liking the word “ _our”_ the blonde quickly ignored it, distracted by what he saw. Her body looked absolutely delicious to him. It made him even more aroused and angry, knowing that Chrollo probably enjoyed her body multiple times behind his back. He continued to torture her with his rough fingering, uncaring of her feelings. It was time for him to be the selfish one, merely savouring the first time he ever touched a woman so intimately. 

Admittedly, he wanted to hear her begging for his mercy. 

He inserted a third finger, earning a squeal of mixed pain and pleasure from her. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” Kurapika asked spitefully, “but let me tell you… the pain you’re feeling now… it’s not comparable to the pain I feel knowing that you’ve been having sex with this prick. It fucking hurts, do you know that?”

“Kurapika, I-” 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear your excuses right now,” Kurapika interrupted her, “if you really want to redeem yourself to me, then be a good girl and take in whatever I’m giving you right now. Can you do that?” 

Neon nodded and closed her eyes, soaking in all the pain Kurapika was causing her. A part of her knew that she probably deserved this punishment, as she felt horrible for seeing the hurt in Kurapika’s face. 

As Kurapika continued to finger her, he lowered his head, sucking on her nipples again. He was even more aggressive on the action - nibbling and biting. She whimpered in pain, jolting slightly, and her hands instinctively wanted to push him away. 

Chrollo noticed her reactions. He immediately restrained both of her wrists behind her back, like a handcuff. “Stay still, kitten. Let your friend punish you. You did let him down after all,” he chuckled and planted soft kisses behind her back. The sensations from the two men caused her to shiver. 

“Ahh… mphm…” she let out a high-pitched moan. It sounded like heaven to their ears. It caused Kurapika to look at her face, enjoying her twisted facial expression. He withdrew his hand from her inner thighs. His fingers were all soaked in her arousal. _I did that_ \- it was something that made his ego soar. 

The withdrawal made Neon open her eyes, and she found herself staring at Kurapika’s still-red eyes. When Kurapika was sure that she was looking at him, he licked off the juices on his fingers. This made Neon blush. 

Kurapika then shifted his attention to Chrollo and frowned. He continued to lick off Neon's juices from his own hand, never breaking eye contact with his rival. The message behind the whole gesture was clear: _I can pleasure her as well. Your bond with her is nothing special._

Chrollo's lips formed a thin line. He did underestimate the younger man a bit. He thought he'd just bait Kurapika into joining them, which the latter will either refuse or do poorly due to his inexperience then running off with embarrassment. He never expected Kurapika to really take up the challenge and be extremely aggressive, which Neon immensely enjoyed. 

_Don't get too cocky, boy_ \- Chrollo thought. He had to level up his game - an idea formed into his head. Neon’s heart was not his to begin with, but he always had faith in the chemistry they shared together. So much faith that even showcasing their secrets won’t bother him.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't have too much fun without me, Neon," Chrollo announced, releasing her wrists. He left. 

Neon bit her lip. Being with Kurapika alone increased the guilt that she was already feeling. How was she so tempted by money and sex that she hurt the man she had always adored? Even worse, she couldn’t hide how much her heart has swayed for Chrollo in such a short time. No matter how much she tried, it’s clear for all of them that Chrollo understood her so much. He offered much more than money and sex. He also listened and filled the void in her vain life. 

“I’m really sorry… Kurapika… I just… I don’t know… what to tell you,” she said, tears welling up her eyes. Feeling embarrassed and guilty that her heart is now torn between two guys: the one that could have been and the one that has been. “Chrollo was... always there for me when you weren’t.”

Kurapika cupped her face, placing his right thumb inside the edge of her mouth to stop her from speaking. He must admit he had been acting too cold to her all these times. And now, he’s just paying the price. 

“Not now. I’m not in the mood. We’ll talk about that later,” he replied sternly. He removed his thumb and proceeded to grab a fistful of her hair. He leaned in, capturing her lips. They kissed hungrily, their tongues dancing. Kurapika knew he had to savour this moment. Chrollo was not with them. He had Neon all to himself.

For now. 

“I won’t give you up yet,” Kurapika muttered, in between kisses, “there’s no way I’m losing you to _him_.” Hearing his declaration, she wrapped her leg around him. Despite having all her attention on Chrollo for the last few days, it was too hard to let go of her old yearnings for Kurapika. He then hoisted her up, carrying her to the middle of the bed. He laid her there, and they continued their fierce make-out. 

“What did I say about having too much fun?” 

Kurapika wanted to ignore Chrollo, but Neon stopped and looked at the person who just walked in. Kurapika squinted his eyes, dissatisfied that she had shifted her attention to someone else. Her eyes widened at the item in Chrollo’s hand. 

“What is that?” Kurapika asked, although he had a blurred idea that it was a sex toy - anal beads, to be exact. He seemed to have seen something similar when Leorio proudly blasted his video collection.

“Oh, this?” Chrollo looked at it. The anal beads were coated with lubricant. “You don’t know what’s this? You’re really inexperienced.” 

Kurapika did not hide his irritation. The other man had been insulting his lack of sexual experience. He glared at the sex toy, as if it is the most offensive material he had witnessed. Turning to Neon, he asked in an accusative tone, “you let him put that horrid contraption in you?” 

When she avoided his gaze shamefully, Kurapika’s face became grim once more. The disappointment was written all over him. Bitterness seeped through, his imagination playing out at all the sort of possible deviant sexual activities that Neon could have been doing with another man behind his back. 

“You’re an even bigger slut than I thought,” he commented harshly that stabbed Neon’s heart. 

“Chrollo, maybe we shouldn’t use that,” she suggested, uneasy with the way Kurapika reacted. She did not want to let Kurapika down anymore. They were patching up a minute ago, but Chrollo showed up and exposed their private matters. She was afraid it would wreck what she and Kurapika just built. 

“No. Let him use it on you,” Kurapika commanded. 

Chrollo chuckled, “I thought you’d hate for me to touch her?” 

Kurapika glared at him. “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t want you to be the only one who witnesses what kind of faces she makes with this… _thing_ ,” he said. 

She flinched a little when Kurapika said that. She always assumed that he was the type of guy that would only be into vanilla love-making, but boy, she was wrong. He was full of surprises. She looked to Chrollo in doubt, still unsure if they should be using the item in their foreplay. 

“Do you wish I’d help you, babygirl?” Chrollo smiled cheerfully hearing Kurapika’s reaction, “no one will help you. We’re all mad at you here.” 

“Now, bend over for us,” he directed her body to the position while Kurapika helped him. She followed anxiously by perking her ass, feeling vulnerable that her body is now subdued to fulfil their primal whims. 

Kurapika crossed his arms impatiently for Chrollo to show him something he only managed to imagine. It felt so wrong and bizarre that both guys conversed naturally as if she’s just their shared toy, a helpless target.

“I don’t get how you befriend this impatient guy, Neon.” Lube was dripping on her ass while she heard Chrollo’s complaint. Moans escaped from her lips when the beads slid effortlessly into her ass. Each of it stretched her asshole and gradually wore her shame away. 

Chrollo watched proudly before pulling the beads gently. He was enamoured with her and felt victorious when Neon gave him access to all parts of her body despite only knowing each other only for days. He knew she had her mind somewhere else in the beginning. But he had confidence that he could make her entirely his, and this is his proof. 

Her gentle whimpers stating Chrollo’s name showcased their intimacy to the blonde boy, who watched at the side. He was impressed. Yet, he also had mixed feelings of annoyance and envy, knowing that Neon trusted Chrollo so much that she gave all of her body to Chrollo. It gave him a sense of loss. It felt so unfair to Kurapika as Neon had just known Chrollo for a short time compared to him.

Neon sat up in such a way that her knees were touching the bed, staring at the two men before her in embarrassment. The lube was dripping on the sheets. She pulled up the blanket in an attempt to hide her nude body from them. 

Kurapika snatched the blanket away from her. “Hey!” Neon yelled. 

“Why are you suddenly so shy? After everything you did with him…” Kurapika said, still salty about it. He placed his hands on her shoulder, shaking it and interrogating her, “what else did you do with him? What else did he put on you? How could you tell me that you will explain everything to me when you let him touch you like that?!” 

“God, Neon, you damn slut,” he muttered, his right hand reaching for the top of his hair and gripping it in frustration and regret, “you told me you like me… but here you are, warm with this bastard on the bed… fuck, I… I should have…” _I should have done something_. 

Neon could only watch him in awe as Kurapika lost himself in utter remorse and pain. Chrollo stared at the younger man, both in amusement and annoyance. _Can this punk stop whining for once?_ \- Chrollo thought. “Come on, don’t make me the bad guy here,” Chrollo commented. 

“Shut up, what do you know?” Kurapika retorted. 

“You really want to know how she opened her legs to me but still claims to have a crush on you?” Chrollo asked a rhetorical question with a slight smirk, “it’s because I know that sometimes, she thinks of you while I fuck her..”

Kurapika’s nose scrunched, unsure if he should feel disgusted or proud. 

“So you see, punk, she played us both. Such a devious girl,” Chrollo concluded while he caressed Neon’s hair. 

There was an air of silence. Kurapika was in deep thought, calculating his next move. He expected Chrollo to continue mocking him, competing in this tug-of-war on who is a better love for Neon, but his rival was taking a more diplomatic route. 

“You know, let’s just discipline her for two-timing us,” Chrollo suggested, as he went behind Neon and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Kurapika closed his eyes and nodded, “for once, I actually agree with you. I’ll still kill you later, though.” He advanced in front of Neon, placing his hands on her breasts. She looked at them back and forth anxiously. 

_Two-timing?_ The last time she remembered, Chrollo and her were just sugar dating, and Kurapika was just a friend. It’s not like she was their girlfriend. How could they suddenly claim her now? Her face became hot and pinkish - what are they going to do to her? “W-wait! This isn’t part of the deal!” she squealed. 

Chrollo whispered, “what deal, kitten?” He licked her outer ear. She glanced back at Kurapika, who only shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Uhm… I thought you guys hated each other?” she added, confused with the turning tables between them.

“Believe me, I’d beat this son of a bitch to a pulp, but it doesn’t change how much I want to make you pay,” Kurapika answered as he continued to squeeze and play with her nipples. 

“So you see, kitten? That’s what you get for being greedy. You want us both? You’ll get us both like this,” Chrollo teased and started fingering her. 

Neon screamed when she felt Kurapika’s finger join in thrusting her. Her eyes tried to escape their gazes, but their intimidating position made it impossible. _Are they always this tall?_

“You should know your place when we’re playing with your body, Neon,” Kurapika said while grabbing her thigh, “you like it, and this is how you’re gonna pay.”

“Did you hear him? You’re a slut that needs to be punished.” Chrollo added, “do you admit you made a mistake?”

She should be concerned, yet the dual stimulation made her hungry for more. She nodded quickly when they fastened their pace in her pussy, submitted to them as she felt helpless. “Yes… Yes, I am… a slut,” she panted.

Her face reddened hearing their one-sided judgment and feeling horny from it. She couldn’t tell apart whose finger was playing in her anymore. They fingered her together in the wet mess, stroking her swollen clit and sensitive area around her ass. When her moans got louder, they stopped to restrict her from pleasure.

“Now that we’ve pleasured you, it’s your turn to pleasure us,” Chrollo pulled the back of her hip to his position while preparing the protection and lube. Are they gonna fuck her together? Dilemma started to cloud her mind between chasing satisfaction or stopping this madness. 

She struggled to escape, only to have Kurapika strengthen his grip on her arms.

 _“Are you having any second thoughts?” h_ e stopped her and noticed _the unsure movement in her eyes, “you can’t leave after everything you’ve done._ We don’t take no for an answer.”

Neon’s heart beat faster. She trembled. 

“Relax, you’ve been waiting for this, right kitten?” he pulled her hip while caressing her back. Smooth, silky voice melted in her ear while her ass slowly gripped his cock in, “show him we’ve done this many times.”

Neon immediately averted her face away from Kurapika when their eyes met, causing Chrollo to forcefully grab her chin and show her face to Kurapika.

“Why are you hiding your face?” his breath tickled her neck, “what a shame if he couldn’t see the naughty expression on your pretty face.”

“D-don’t look at me.” She breathed heavily with teary eyes, feeling her face flustered. She absolutely didn’t want Kurapika to see the face she’s making when enjoying Chrollo’s dick. 

The blonde boy gave her a stern look with furrowed eyebrows. He absolutely hated that the girl he thought was innocent could make such an immoral expression with another man. And he hated himself more for liking what he saw. It was devastating for wanting to feel her body before any other feelings came to his mind.

“You really like being treated like this, huh?” he mocked, “now I want to see what kind of expression your face would make when I fuck you.” 

He couldn’t deny how good she looked and felt impressed as if something that only exists in imagination could be brought to reality, inviting him to sin together with them. He thrust deep inside her, parting her vulva, and heard her shriek.

“Fuck… you are so tight… so wet,” he muttered with heavy breath while trying to hold in the pleasure that spun his head, “...you slut… whore.”

The pleasure she gave him just made him angrier, knowing that Chrollo and her probably had a similar enjoyment in their sexcaspades. Yet at the same time, he felt proud for provoking a delighted expression from her. 

She encircled her arms around Kurapika’s neck for support. Her eyes started to water a little, feeling overwhelmed by the power of both of them ramming into her.

Neon could still not believe this was all happening. How did it end up like this? Never once had she ever thought of having the chance to have sex with Kurapika, and more so of doing it with Chrollo at the same time. Kurapika’s words stung her - girls were often berated as “loose” whenever they had sexual relations with a man. Her having sex with two men at once… what does that make her? She felt that it was unusual… deviant… 

“D-don’t” she gasped. The sensation in her both stretched holes feels so right yet so wrong at the same time.

“Don’t- what? Don’t stop, you mean?” Chrollo teased, holding her leg while Kurapika held the other, “you should be happy we’re treating you like a little minx you are, baby girl.”

“You like it when we fuck you like this, don’t you, slut?” Kurapika added, and Neon could only wince her eyes upon hearing them ganging up. 

It felt so unfair that they’re blaming everything on her. Yet, she couldn’t disagree when the sensation turned into pleasure as they moved their hips faster, giving frictions in her backdoor. 

”Now, who do you like better? Me, or him?” Kurapika asked in a heaving tone as he drove into her deeper that made her squeal. The competitive side of him still itched to know who was winning the race regarding her affections. 

“I- don’t…know... ahh!” Neon screamed upon feeling both of them had hit a good spot. Her mouth hung open, unable to say anything. 

”I see his scarlet eyes are compensating for _something_ ,” Chrollo insulted casually, leaving it an open interpretation as to what is the referred “something”. 

“Shut up,” Kurapika responded. Since the beginning, Chrollo had taken amusement in insulting the younger man at every opportunity - it pissed the latter off effectively. 

She whimpered at the dual sexual contact of the two men. No longer able to concentrate on what they’re saying.

Neon had a vice grip on them. Kurapika groaned while Chrollo squinted his eyes in response. They were close, but neither of them wanted to release first. There was an unspoken competition on who could last longer. Both of them continued to pound mercilessly into her. 

“W-wait… I’m going to-ahh! I’m gonna-!” her statements were incoherent, but they all knew what was going to inevitably happen. She, too, was close, but the silent test of endurance made both of them stubborn to finish off with her. 

Neon let out an ear-splitting scream, which aroused them further. Her juices started pouring out like a dam, making a sloppy mess. The sensation of her wetness could no longer make Kurapika resist - he filled his cum into her. The heated fluid made her whimper in pure ecstasy - which was music to their ears. This made Chrollo unable to hold back anymore, cum loading into her backdoor, which made her gasp. Her body convulsed a little, her fingernails digging into Kurapika’s shoulder. 

She fell back, exhausted. Chrollo caught her and laid her down on the bed beside him. She gave Chrollo a kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and sincere, like a calm dandelion on a clear day. She, too, gave Kurapika a kiss when he joined on the other side. Of course, he was different; the kiss was fiery, passionate, and needy, like chaotic fire on a summer night. 

“You still haven’t answered the million-dollar question, kitten,” Chrollo stated, caressing her hair. 

Kurapika snaked his arm around her torso and added, “who do you like more?” 

She glanced back and forth at both of them - was it bad that she wanted them both?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numbkid : : Phew, this was a roller coaster. Love the rivalry between Chrollo and Kurapika, yet both are willing to make Neon pay for it. Neon being unsure who to choose, Kurapika being mad at getting cucked and Chrollo being cheeky and savage. This OT3 dynamic is just insane hahaha.
> 
> Cb_w : OMG, Kurapika and Chrollo punishing Neon together is the most unexpected collaboration ever in 2021! Hahahaha, sometimes we crackled when we wrote the fic. I feel this is so accurate to their canon dynamic... They just treat her good a bit then proceed to have their needs fulfilled! If you are interested in this OT3, we have written more of them, please check this for our dynamic dissection post ^_^ ! https://anotherworldash.tumblr.com/post/641840148789723137


End file.
